


Little Fox

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: This is a very short "comment fic" snippet. Prompt was: "Are your tattoos moving?"





	Little Fox

“Are your tattoos moving?“ Derek stared fascinated at Stiles' naked chest.

“Only for you, baby,“ the young emissary joked.

Derek rolled his eyes but stepped closer. For a moment he hesitated before he reached out. Fingertips grazed over Stiles' collarbone. The touch was featherlight, almost as if the werewolf was afraid to interrupt the small fox which was trudging from left to right directly underneath the edge of the bone. The moment he touched Stiles' skin the fox stopped and sat down, its head tilted curiously to the side as if it wanted to ask what Derek was doing.

“He likes you,“ Stiles smiled amused. “Usually he hides from strangers.“

Derek's hand still rested under Stiles' collarbone, obviously uncertain what to do next.

Now it was Stiles turn to step closer, his breath mingling with Derek's. “It's a good sign my tattoos like you. That means you're a good man, Derek Hale.“

The werewolf swallowed dryly, Stiles' scent heady in his nose.

The emissary leaned forward, his lips mere inches from Derek's. “A good man for me.“

With these words Stiles closed the gap and kissed him - warm and soft and incredibly tender. Concentrated on each other, neither saw the little fox jump in gleeful happiness.


End file.
